World War V
World War V is an extremely large-scaled conflict between the Solar Alliance (an alliance of humans and ponies, including other races outside Equestria, many other cute species and aliens from the Solar System) and the Pact of Totalism (an alliance of Children of the Stars cultists and the Shroobs) raging on Earth, in Equestria, in the Solar System and on the Shroob Planet. The War began on Shroob Day when the Shroob Empire emerged from the depths of Earth and Equestria and eliminated one quarter of both the pony population and the human population. In the months after S-Day, the Shroobs advanced across the surface, made an alliance with the Children of the Stars cultists, and eventually attacked major cities and nations of Earth and Equestria, including major human and pony colonies in the Solar System. Nearly a year after S-Day, total Shroob/Children of the Stars victory seemed inevitable when newly-elected Secretary-General Wangombe Kenyatta used the kinetic rods from satellites to eradicate all Pact of Totalism-controlled cities and the entrapped human and pony population. The kinetic rod strikes only slowed the Pact of Totalism advance across the surface and the survivors of the kinetic rod strikes formed independent clans known as the Surrounded. Humanity and everypony remained outnumbered and outgunned by the Pact, though they now at least had a fighting chance. Pact of Totalism forces continued to make gains once again and by 2148 they had conquered Canterlot during the Winter of Grief, although Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle were safe when they get transported by Future Vertical Lifts. The Pact of Totalism's advance ended at the gates of Warsaw where they could not pierce the granite under Wroclaw. On 2149 after heavy Solar Alliance losses and amid the Pact of Totalism preparation for the Battle of Warsaw, Secretary-General Wangombe Kenyatta ordered the launch of Operation Escape Pod, a recruitment drive of Surrounded men, women, children, mares, stallions and foals, including other cute animals and aliens, to fight for the Solar Alliance in either combat roles (only for adults, except only the worthiest children chosen by Solar Alliance officials) or as engineers (for all ages). Operation Escape Pod met stiff opposition from the Surrounded, who hated the Solar Alliance more than the Pact of Totalism since it was under Secretary-General Kenyatta orders that the kinetic rods were used, however some Surrounded joined in order to save their families from disease and famine. Before the fourth year of the War, the Pact of Totalism attacked the human capital of Tokyo and achieved victory because a single soldier named James Paulson from Auckland, New Zealand abandoned his post and took the orbital strike targeting laser in an attempt to save his father, Michael Paulson. James failed to save his father and humanity lost its unified capital of Tokyo, forcing them to relocate to the newly-liberated city of Lagos with the ponies and the other sapient creatures from their world, including many cute creatures and aliens from the Solar System. James Paulson was tried for cowardice and sentenced to 40 years in Tartarus. Four months after James Paulson's act of treason, a pony named Sugar Cookies freed him from prison and joined up with Omega-Two on a mission from Colonel Wilhelm Hoffman from Germany. Omega-Two, under command of James Paulson, were able to deploy the Sonic Rainboom Bomb and destroy the Pact of Totalism strongholds in the Shroob Planet, giving the Solar Alliance a decisive victory, but the Pact of Totalism were able to rebuild and counterattack with gigantic monsters that destroyed several cities and Solar Alliance military bases. In 2152 the Solar Alliance launched Operation Fungi Storm which resulted in James Paulson and Omega-Two discovering that destroying Lagos with a gigantic laser from a satellite would flood both the Children of the Stars headquarters and wipe out the COTS and their heretic zealots, who where in the midst of a civil war. Fungi Storm ended in an evacuation of all Solar Alliance military forces and civilian population to smaller villages and towns, including remote mainland areas (like Ponyville for example), where the remnant of the Children of the Stars and the Shroob Empire would continue to fight in small skirmishes until the Solar Empire abandoned the mainlands of Earth and Equestria for smaller, isolated islands, leaving the COTS and the Shroobs to rebuild new homes in the Deadlands. The war ended in a human-pony victory after the Shroobs and the COTS wiped out 90% of both human and pony species wiped out together while population of both other creatures from the Pony World, cute species and aliens from the Solar System were halved and with 95% of infrastructure (if not abandoned) on both worlds being decimated in process, and as a result of massacres, genocides, strategic bombings, premeditated deatsh from starvation and disease, and an excessive use of giant lasers, nuclear weapons and other superweapons, Earth and the Pony World would take a few decades to recover. Belligerents Solar Alliance *Ahuizotls *Arielians *Bears *Beavers *Breezies *Buffalos *Bufogrens *Callistos *Cattles *Centaurs *Cereans *Changelings *Charonians *Chimeras *Cyclopses *Deer *Diamond Dogs *Dioneans *Donkeys *Draconequuses *Dragons *Eridians *Europans *Ganymedans *Gargoyles *Goats *Griffons *Hedgehogs *Hippogriffs *Horses *Humans **African Resistance Movement **African Tribes **Carluck Regime **United Nations *Iapetians *Ionians *Jupitarians *Lunarians *Makemakeans *Martians *Mercurians *Minotaurs *Mirandans *Mules *Neptunians *Oberonians *Plutonians *Ponies **Alicorns **Crystal Ponies **Earth Ponies **Kirins **Pegasi **Saddle Arabians **Seaponies **Shadow Ponies **Unicorns *Rabbits *Raccoons *Reindeers *Rheans *Saturnians *Sea Serpents *Sednans *Sheeps *Sirens *Storm Creatures *Tethyans *Titaneans *Titanians *Tritonians *Umbrelians *Uranians *Venusians *Yaks *Zebras Pact of Totalism *Children of the Stars *Shroobs Third-Party Factions *Deus Ex Machina AI *Finland *Griffon Empire *Human Realm of the Finnish Stars *Human Realm of the Venezuelan Stars *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria *Mexican Rebels *Mothechnologies Co. *People's Republic of Belize *Switzerland History Prelude The War Aftermath of the Invasions Resistance Aftermath of the War Legacy Lives at the Time of the Invasion Cities Destroyed Earth *Aberdeen, Scotland, United Kingdom *Abidjan, Ivory Coast *Abuja, Federal Capital Territory, Nigeria *Acapulco, Guerrero, Mexico *Acre, Israel *Addis Ababa, Ethiopia *Adelaide, South Australia, Australia *Albany, New York, United States *Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States *Alexandria, Egypt *Algiers, Algeria *Almaty, Kazakhstan *Amarillo, Texas, United States *Amman, Jordan, United States *Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands *Anchorage, Alaska, United States *Ankara, Turkey *Antwerp, Flanders, Belgium *Area 51, Nevada, United States *Arkhangelsk, Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russia *Asuncion, Paraguay *Athens, Greece *Atlanta, Georgia, United States *Auckland, New Zealand *Aurora, Colorado, United States *Austin, Texas, United States *Baghdad, Baghdad Governorate, Iraq *Bakersfield, California, United States *Baku, Azerbaijan *Baltimore, Maryland, United States *Bangalore, Karnataka, India *Bangkok, Thailand *Bangor, Maine, United States *Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain *Barranquilla, Colombia *Beijing, China *Beirut, Lebanon *Belfast, Northern Europe, United Kingdom *Belgrade, Serbia *Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais, Brazil *Benghazi, Cyrenaica, Libya *Berlin, Germany *Billings, Montana, United States *Birmingham, Alabama, United States *Birmingham, England, United Kingdom *Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan *Bogota, Colombia *Boise, Idaho, United States *Boston, Massachusetts, United States *Brasília, Federal District, Brazil *Brisbane, Queensland, Australia *Bristol, England, United Kingdom *Brussels, Belgium *Bucharest, Wallachia, Romania *Budapest, Hungary *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Buffalo, New York, United States *Busan, South Korea *Cabo San Lucas, Baja California Sur, Mexico *Cairo, Egypt *Calgary, Alberta, Canada *Canberra, Australian Capital Territory, Australia *Cape Town, Western Cape, South Africa *Caracas, Capital District, Venezuela *Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom *Casablanca, Morocco *Casper, Wyomning, United States *Champaign, Illinois, United States *Changchun, Jilin, China *Charlotte, North Carolina, United States *Chelyabinsk, Chelyabinsk Oblast, Russia *Chennai, Tamil Nadu, India *Cheyenne, Wyomning, United States *Chicago, Illinois, United States *Christchurch, New Zealand *Cincinnati, Ohio, United States *Cleveland, Ohio, United States *Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany *Colombo, Sri Lanka *Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States *Columbus, Ohio, United States *Copenhagen, Denmark *Cork, Munster, Ireland *Corpus Christi, Texas, United States *Dakar, Senegal *Dallas, Texas, United States *Damascus, Syria *Dar es Salaam, Tanzania *Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia *Davao City, Davao Region, Philippines *Dayton, Ohio, United States *Dededo, Guam *Delhi, India *Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia *Denver, Colorado, United States *Des Moines, Iowa, United States *Detroit, Michigan, United States *Dhaka, Bangladesh *Doha, Qatar *Dubai, Emirate of Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Dublin, Leinster, Ireland *Duluth, Minnesota, United States *Dundee, Scotland, United kingdom *Dunedin, New Zealand *Durango City, Durango, Mexico *Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom *Edmonton, Alberta, Canada *El Paso, Texas, United States *Elko, Nevada, United States *Eugene, Oregon, United States *Fayetteville, North Carolina, United States *Florence, Tuscany, Italy *Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United States *Fort Worth, Texas, United States *Frankfurt, Hesse, Germany *Fresno, California, United States *Galway, Connacht, Ireland *Geneva, Canton of Geneva, Switzerland *Gold Coast, Queensland, United Kingdom *Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico *Guangzhou, Guangdong, China *Guatemala City, Guatemala *Hagåtña, Guam *Hamburg, Germany *Hamilton, New Zealand *Hamilton, Ontario, Canada *Hangzhou, Zhejiang, China *Hanoi, Vietnam *Harbin, Heilongjiang, China *Hartford, Connecticut, United States *Havana, Cuba *Helsinki, Finland *Heraklion, Crete, Greece *Hiroshima, Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan *Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Hobart, Tasmania, Australia *Hong Kong, China *Honolulu, Hawaii, United States *Houston, Texas, United States *Hyderabad, Andhra Pradesh, India *Indian Springs, Nevada, United States *Indianapolis, Indiana, United States *Indio, California, United States *Ioannina, Greece *Islamabad, Islamabad Capital Territory, Pakistan *Istanbul, Turkey *Jacksonsville, Florida, United States *Jakarta, Indonesia *Jerusalem, Israel *Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa *Kabul, Afghanistan *Kahului, Hawaii, United States *Kano, Kano State, Nigeria *Kansas City, Missouri, United States *Karachi, Sindh, Pakistan *Katerini, Greece *Kathmandu, Province No. 3, Nepal *Kiev, Ukraine *Kingston, Jamaica *Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Knoxville, Tenneessee, United States *Kolkata, West Bengal, India *Konya, Turkey *Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Kunming, Yunnan, China *Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan *Lagos, Lagos State, Nigeria *Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan *Las Vegas, Nevada, United States *Leeds, England, United Kingdom *Lexington, Kentucky, United States *Lhasa, Tibet, China *Libreville, Gabon *Lima, Peru *Limerick, Munster, Ireland *Lincoln, Nebraska, United States *Lisbon, Portugal *Liverpool, England, United Kingdom *London, England, United Kingdom *Los Angeles, California, United States *Louisville, Kentucky, United States *Luxor, Egypt *Lyon, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, France *Macau, China *Madison, Wisconsin, United States *Madrid, Community of Madrid, Spain *Malmo, Sweden *Managua, Nicaragua *Manama, Bahrain *Manchester, England, United Kingdom *Mandalay, Mandalay Region, Myanmar *Manila, Metro Manila, Philippines *Marseille, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, France *Mecca, Saudi Arabia *Medan, North Sumatra, Indonesia *Medellin, Colombia *Melbourne, Victoria, United States *Memphis, Tenneessee, United States *Mendoza, Mendoza Province, Argentina *Messina, Sicily, Italy *Mexico City, State of Mexico, Mexico *Miami, Florida, United States *Milan, Lombardy, Italy *Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States *Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States *Minot, North Dakota, United States *Mobile, Alabama, United States *Modesto, California, United States *Mogadishu, Somalia *Monaco, Monaco *Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico *Montevideo, Uruguay *Montreal, Quebec, Canada *Morelia, Michoacán, Mexico *Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia *Mumbai, Maharashtra, India *Munich, Bavaria, Germany *Nadi, Fiji *Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan *Nairobi, Kenya *Naples, Campania, Italy *Nashville, Tennessee, United States *Nassau, Bahamas *New Delhi, India *New Orleans, Louisiana, United States *New York City, New York, United States *Newark, New Jersey, United States *Newcastle Upon Tyne, England, United Kingdom *Ningbo, Zhejiang, China *Nome, Alaska, United States *Norfolk, Virginia, United States *Norilsk, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia *North Las Vegas, Nevada, United States *Novosibirsk, Novosibirsk Oblast, Russia *Nunam Iqua, Alaska, United States *Oakland, California, United States *Odessa, Ukraine *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, United States *Omaha, Nebraska, United States *Ontario, California, United States *Orlando, Florida, United States *Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *Oslo, Norway *Ottawa, Ontario, Canada *Oxford, England, United Kingdom *Palermo, Sicily, Italy *Palm Springs, California, United States *Panama City, Panama *Papeete, Tahiti, French Polynesia *Paris, Île-de-France, France *Pernik, Bulgaria *Perth, Western Australia, Australia *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Kamchatka Krai, Russia *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States *Phnom Penh, Cambodia *Phoenix, Arizona, United States *Pingxiang, Jiangxi, China *Pisa, Tuscany, Italy *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States *Plymouth, England, United Kingdom *Port-au-Prince, Haiti *Port Blair, Andaman and Nicobar Islands, India *Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea *Portland, Oregon, United States *Prague, Bohemia, Czech Republic *Providence, Rhode Island, United States *Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco, Mexico *Pyongyang, North Korea *Qiqihar, Heilongjiang, China *Quebec City, Quebec, Canada *Raleigh, North Carolina, United States *Reno, Nevada, United States *Reykjavik, Iceland *Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Riverside, California, United States *Riyadh, Saudi Arabia *Rome, Lazio, Italy *Rotterdam, South Holland, Netherlands *Sacramento, California, United States *Salem, Oregon, United States *Salt Lake City, Utah, United States *Samarkand, Uzbekistan *San Angelo, Texas, United States *San Antonio, Texas, United States *San Diego, California, United States *San Francisco, California, United States *San Jose, California, United States *San Jose del Cabo, Baja California Sur, Mexico *San Juan, Puerto Rico *San Pedro Sula, Honduras *San Salvador, El Salvador *São Paulo, São Paulo, Brazil *Santa Ana, California, United States *Santa Barbara, California, United States *Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Bolivia *Santa Monica, California, United States *Santiago, Chile *Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic *Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan *Sarajevo, Sarajevo Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Saratov, Saratov Oblast, Russia *Scranton, Pennsylvania, United States *Seattle, Washington, United States *Seoul, South Korea *Shanghai, China *Shenyang, Liaoning, China *Singapore, Singapore *Sioux Falls, South Dakota, United States *Sitka, Alaska, United States *Sofia, Bulgaria *South Bend, Indiana, United States *South Lake Tahoe, California, United States *Spokane, Oregon, United States *Springfield, Illinois, United States *Springfield, Massachusetts, United States *St. Louis, Missouri, United States *St. Petersburg, Russia *Stockholm, Sweden *Stockton, California, United States *Strasbourg, Grand Est, France *Sunderland, England, United Kingdom *Suva, Fiji *Sydney, New South Wales, Australia *Tacoma, Washington, United States *Taipei, Taiwan *Tallinn, Estonia *Taman, Krasnodar Krai, Russia *Tauranga, New Zealand *Tehran, Iran *Tel Aviv, Israel *Thessaloniki, Greece *Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada *Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico *Tokyo, Japan *Toledo, Ohio, United States *Topeka, Kansas, United States *Toronto, Ontario, Canada *Toulouse, Occitanie, France *Tripoli, Tripolitania, Libya *Tucson, Arizona, United States *Tulsa, Oklahoma, United States *Turin, Piedmont, Italy *Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *Vatican City, Vatican City *Venice, Veneto, Italy *Vienna, Austria *Vientiane, Laos *Vilnius, Lithuania *Visby, Gotland, Sweden *Vladivostok, Primorsky Krai, Russia *Volgograd, Volgograd Oblast, Russia *Warsaw, Masovian Voivodeship, Poland *Washington, D.C., United States *Wellington, New Zealand *Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada *Wichita, Kansas, United States *Wodonga, Victoria, Australia *Wuhan, Hubei, China *Yangon, Yangon Region, Myanmar *Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *York, England, United Kingdom *Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk, Sakhalin Oblast, Russia *Zacatecas City, Zacatecas, Mexico *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Peninsula, Philippines *Zurich, Canton of Zurich, Switzerland Pony World *Appleloosa, Equestria *Applewood, Equestria *Austailia, Equestria *Badlands, Equestria *Bales, Equestria *Baltimare, Equestria *Basalt Beach, Seaquestria *Big Thunder Mine, Equestria *Breezie Mountain Range, Equestria *Califoalnia, Equestria *Canter Creek, Equestria *Canterine, Equestria *Canterlot, Equestria *Chaosville, Equestria *Chicoltgo, Equestria *Cloudsdale, Equestria *Crystal City, Crystal Empire *Crystal Mountains, Crystal Empire *Dodge Junction, Equestria *Dragon Lands, Dragon Tribe *Drungar, Equestria *Everfree Forest, Equestria *Fillydelphia, Equestria *Flame Geyser Swamp, Equestria *Flash Freeze Lake, Equestria *Foal Mountain, Equestria *Foaledo, Equestria *Foggy Bottom Bogg, Equestria *Forbidden Jungle, Equestria *Forgotten Hills, Equestria *Friendship Island, Equestria *Galloping Gorge, Equestria *Gallopinghost Islands, Equestria *Ghastly Gorge, Equestria *Griffonstone, Griffon Empire *Hayseed Swamp, Equestria *Hill Top, Equestria *Hollow Shades, Equestria *Hoof City, Equestria *Hoofington, EquestriaHope Hollow, Equestria *Horsolulu, Equestria *Isles of Scaly, Equestria *Klugetown, Equestria *Land of the Scale Collectors, Equestria *Las Pegasus, Equestria *Macintosh Hills, Equestria *Manehattan, Equestria *Mareidian, Equestria *Maretania, Equestria *Maretonia, Equestria *Maretropolis, New Mareland *Monacolt, Equestria *Mount Aris, Hippogriffia *Mount Metazoa, Equestria *Mt. Everhoof, Equestria *Mustangia, Equestria *Neigh Mexicolt, Equestria *Neigh York, Equestria *Neighagra Falls, Equestria *New Horseleans, Equestria *Nowhere, Equestria *Ornithia, Equestria *Orshab, Equestria *Our Town, Equestria *Panthera, Abyssinia *Peaks of Peril, Equestria *Pinto Creek, Equestria *Plunder Cove, Equestria *Ponderosa, Equestria *Ponyville, Equestria *Puerto Caballo, Equestria *Rainbow Falls, Equestria *Rambling Rock Ridge, Equestria *Rockville, Equestria *Saddle Arabia, Equestria *Saddle Horn Peaks, Equestria *Saddle Lake, Equestria *Salt Lick City, Equestria *San Franciscolt, Equestria *San Palomino Desert, Equestria *Seaddle, Equestria *Seaquestria City, Seaquestria *Seaward Shoals, Equestria *Shire Lanka, Equestria *Silver Stable Community, Equestria *Sire's Hollow, Equestria *Smokey Mountains, Equestria *Somnambula, Equestria *Sweet Acorn Orchard, Equestria *Stratusburg, Equestria *Tall Tale, Equestria *Tartarus, Equestria *Tehuti, Equestria *Tenochtitlan Basin, Equestria *Tlatelolco, Equestria *Trotland, Equestria *Trotsylvania, Equestria *Trottingham, Equestria *Turley, Equestria *Unicorn Mountain Range, Equestria *Vanhoover, Equestrai *Vesalipolis, Changeling Lands *Whinnyapolis, Equestria *White Tail Woods, Equestria *Winsome Falls, Equestria *Yaket Mountain Range, Crystal Empire *Yakistown, Yakyakistan *Yucatan Ponynsula, Equestria *Zorgarth, Equestria Outer Space *Ariel *Callisto *Ceres *Charon *Dione *Eris *Europa *Ganymede *Iapetus *Io *Makemake *Mars *Mercury *Miranda *Moon *Oberon *Pluto *Rhea *Sedna *Tethys *Titan *Titania *Triton *Umbriel *Venus Category:Lore Category:Wars